


[DMC5] [DV][NeroV][VVergil]欲壑難填

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 和大家想像的相反，其實維吉爾才是兩人之中欲壑難填的那個。DV,NeroV,VVergil,Nero/V/Vergil，混亂邪惡，沒有節操，日常霸凌但丁





	[DMC5] [DV][NeroV][VVergil]欲壑難填

[DMC5] [DV][NeroV][VVergil]欲壑難填 

和大家想像的相反，其實維吉爾才是兩人之中欲壑難填的那個。

 

 

如果你問任何一個認識斯巴達家雙生子的人，他們都會一致認為：但丁顯然是那個在兩個人之間更招風惹草、遊戲花叢、嘴上說騷話，手上不乾淨，老二不收斂的人。

但在翠絲看來，但丁其實並不是個開放主義者，他看起來多話事實上只是因為他出口就讓人印象深刻(好壞都有)，看起來放蕩只是因為年輕時穿的開放了些，而且嘴巴上總說些騷話。

而這些特質在另一個斯巴達之子回來之後顯得更加突出，維吉爾看起來就是禁慾的代表，往後梳的頭髮，總是皺起的眉頭，冰冷寡淡的視線，以及全身上下包的緊緊的，還把拉鍊拉到下巴的上衣。

所以，當翠絲因為受不了他們夜夜笙歌白日宣淫而搬去蕾蒂家住的傳聞傳開後，所有人都以為但丁在他老哥回來之後打算把過去二十年沒打的炮都補回來，盡情享受禁慾高冷系傲驕在床上的風情……

但事實上，但丁有苦難言。

和大家想像的相反，其實維吉爾才是兩人之中欲壑難填的那個。

「這個任務可能會花上一段時間……你真的要跟我來嗎？你知道的，這個我完全有辦法自己解決，我並不比你弱。」尼祿望著聽到莫里森丟了一個長期委託給尼祿，就趕忙跑到福圖那島的但丁。  
即使他根本不願意去想這件事情，但丁跟維吉爾之間的悖德亂倫關係他還是知道的—因為他們根本沒隱藏。

「對，我知道，我就是需要一個比較長期的任務。」而看起來有那麼點腎虛(天啊，魔人腎虛！)，眼皮底下有黑眼圈的但丁，十分肯定的點頭。

「我是沒關係但是……你不會忍不住嗎？有鑑於你跟……維吉爾……」尼祿有些紅了臉，雙手隨便的亂比劃著，雖然是個滿嘴髒話的年輕人，但要對著自己叔叔比出暗示他跟自己老爸有性關係的手勢還是讓他有這麼點猶豫。

「操……為什麼你們都認為我是那個精蟲衝腦的那個！？」但丁抹著臉。

「呃，因為看起來就像是？」尼祿覺得很尷尬。

「不！維吉爾才是那個天天都要來一發的人！」但丁大吼著，而在看到了侄子一臉不以為然的樣子時覺得有些崩潰。

—

可能是因為維吉爾外表給人的錯覺，但事實上，維吉爾確實是個對自己慾望很誠實的人，只是他的慾望表現非常極端且專一，他過去的人生大半都在追求力量，也為此付出所有他願意付出的代價，包含他自己。

而當他把自己的人性切開又縫合之後，這個本來專一的力量慾變得發散，不再以一個力量魔人的方式展現，而其中他對能讓腎上腺素標高的戰鬥之熱愛與原本相同甚至更高昂，但另一個有點令人預料的出口是—性愛。

混雜了戰鬥，血腥，彼此切割、戳刺，全身全靈的交合，維吉爾似乎有點性愛上癮。

一開始但丁對此雖然意外卻也有點開心，畢竟自家老哥對自己表達出這麼強烈的「性趣」，甚至會自己爬上來動，大大的滿足了他的男性自尊，但當維吉爾的需求越來越猛烈，堪稱如狼似虎的時候，但丁實在就有點受不住了。

就算是魔人，也經不起一夜七次，更何況對方跟他有不相上下的體力，要讓維吉爾累，那可是非常困難的事情。

起初但丁還能身體力行，但近來開始借助道具，不久之後恐怕連精力飲料都需要了(至於人類的精力飲料是否對半魔人有用？再說吧。)

總而言之，但丁開始跟莫里森接一堆保鏢之類的長期任務(他真的不喜歡這種工作，光一個帕蒂就跟了他半輩子)，雖然工作前都會被維吉爾榨乾一整晚，但是至少可以暫時讓他可憐的小老弟休息一下(但他要強調的是，這個小並非物理上的意義)。

「我是沒關係啦，但是……如果維吉爾真的像你說得這麼慾求不滿，那……你每次都離開這麼一長段時間，不怕……你又多了其他的侄子之類的？」尼祿似乎很苦惱。

「你怕自己多出弟弟或妹妹？」但丁壞笑著，尼祿翻了翻白眼，想著你就是這副德行人家才以為你總是精蟲衝腦。「放心吧，我雖然還是打聽不到你媽媽是誰但是……至少我認為現在的維吉爾，對女人沒什麼性趣。」

 

「呃.....那你就不擔心，他去找別的男人？」尼祿吞吞吐吐了半天，總算把這句話說了出來，而雙胞胎中年輕的那個志滿意得的挺起胸膛，對侄子秀他那張雖然有些滄桑但仍屬俊帥的面孔。  
「完全不擔心，因為你老爸他啊，有潔癖，而且還自戀。」但丁笑著對侄子拋了個媚眼，而尼祿的白眼都快翻到頭頂去了。  
好，潔癖就算了，還自戀，所以會挑跟他長得像的，還有誰比雙胞胎弟弟還像呢？讚，就算把他老爸一個人丟在家裡玩玩具都不用擔心他出軌。  
尼祿一邊腹誹著嘴上一邊碎碎念著甚麼「一半」，「分我」之類的話，而那聲音很小且不是對著但丁說的，所以他決定裝死當作沒聽到。  
因為那兩個單字跟維吉爾加在一起，就會牽扯到尼祿僅只一個月多的純愛對象，而那個純愛對象現在已經回到了維吉爾的身體裡去。

而是的，確實維吉爾如他所料，沒有去找別的男人也沒有找別的女人，他接任務發洩，很多任務，越血腥殺的東西越多越好的那種，這種模式大概過個一兩次莫里森就掌握到這種節奏，在給但丁長期任務的同時去找那些殺的東西越多越好的塞給維吉爾，搞到尼祿都快餓死了，不得不去找他老爸抗議。

「這很難啟齒但是......維吉爾，你不能用這種方式發洩......那個，你把任務都搶走了，我這邊還要養家啊，雖然說好心人給孤兒院得捐款不少，但我需要工作！」尼祿，作為一個被老爸拋棄了二十多年的堂堂男子漢，用電話向遙遠彼方的父親抗議，他至今無法面對維吉爾，更恍論稱呼他為「父親」。

『......』話筒彼端的維吉爾沒有說話，而是傳來了一聲悠長而深遠的嘆息，那不是因為他兒子忤逆而生的，也不是帶著嘲諷或挑釁意味的，那是......嘆息，從胸口的深處，從肚腹的深處，從慾望的深處發出的吐息，隔著電話都能感受到那股熾熱且無處發洩的─慾望。  
尼祿覺得自己的褲子因此而有點緊。  
『如果你想要，那就給你。』維吉爾，他的父親，低啞的聲音彷彿才剛睡醒，或灌下了讓人沉醉的美酒，尼祿知道維吉爾在說的是任務，但，要命，他真的希望他老爸說話能夠擁有準確的受詞。

 

「好.....好，謝謝。」尼祿結結巴巴的道謝，連忙想要掛斷電話，卻聽到話筒的彼端傳來下一句話。

『或下一次，我們可以一起。』維吉爾的聲音帶著一些鼻音，還有深重綿長的喘息，尼祿不得不冒出了點不合時宜的遐想，比如他.....是不是挑了甚麼不對的時間打電話，剛好碰上了他老爸的玩具時間之類的。

「好、好，謝謝，再見。」尼祿連忙在更多不合時宜的想像出現之前將電話掛掉。

而尼祿的想像，雖不中亦不遠矣。

獨自一人在事務所接電話的維吉爾，確實正在進行成人的玩具時間，但恐怕他不論何時打來，都會是維吉爾的玩具時間。

他坐在但丁的辦公椅上，衣冠整齊的接著電話，下體卻塞著但丁定製的大號假陽具，照著他的老二翻模，還有十二段變速功能。

即使是自認為對慾望誠實的維吉爾，當但丁第二次接下長時任務，還定製了這種玩具給他的時候，他都能判斷自己的狀況不算正常，雖然身為半魔的他本來就很難以人類來論斷「正常」的標準，但滿腦子都想著要性交也太超過了。

慾望與自制是同在的，為了得到更多力量，維吉爾比任何人都克制，在魔界時他時時刻刻都為自己的性命奮鬥努力，他把自己化為刀化為劍，他可以三天三夜不動就為了狙擊一個可能讓他得到一些斯巴達的線索的魔物，也可以動也不動趴在泥裡就為了逃過一個遠比他強的惡魔的追殺。

但他現在卻完全克制不住自己的慾望，彷彿體內有個大洞，需要隨時被填滿、抽插，而最可怕的是，即使但丁把魔人化後的陰莖塞進他人類的身軀，他都覺得有個地方仍然空空如也。

維吉爾去查過，這在人界稱之為性癮，需要治療，但天殺的他才不想去看人類的醫生治療這種事情，而且根本沒道理他突然冒出性癮……  
但是，剛剛那通電話……尼祿的電話……讓他已經被情慾蒸騰的腦袋靈光一閃，他的性癮……很明顯是在回到人間，跟尼祿打過招呼才開始的……

「操……」維吉爾趴在桌上，下體的玩具開到最高檔速震動著，但丁的椅子被他的汗水和精液弄得又黏又濕，因為他在接起電話聽到兒子聲音的一瞬間就高潮了，他用盡全力想保有父親的威嚴與兒子對話，但光是想壓抑自己吐出口的呻吟就用盡了全力。

他的兒子，尼祿，陪著他的人性面走過死亡戰場，結實勻稱的身體，陽光般的氣味，隨便挑逗個幾句就臉紅的大男孩……  
「哈啊……」維吉爾抓著桌上的文件，已經射不出東西的陰莖抽痛著，腦殼的深處卻因為無精高潮而一片空白，他居然現在才發現問題所在，他無法滿足的慾望，無法填滿的空虛，來自於被他切離又回到他身體裡的那一半……

被拖進無限的慾望迴圈中的斯巴達長子拔掉了電話線，跌跌撞撞的走進浴室，雙手撐著牆壁望著鏡中的自己，他蒼白的臉滿是紅潮，灰藍色的眼睛盈滿淚水，他左手貼向鏡子，咬破舌頭用手指沾上鮮血，在鏡面上畫出一個符文。  
「給我滾出來，V。」維吉爾說著，而鏡面中的畫面，緩緩地，滿滿的，轉為一個銀髮綠眸的青年。  
『你終於想到我了，維吉爾。』那不是聲音，而是直接在腦海，在靈魂裡響起的呼喚，如同幻影、如同迴音，像是一條溫暖的舌頭舔過他的神經，讓維吉爾再次高潮了一次，整個人趴倒在洗手台上。  
而綠眸的倒影，微笑著張開豐滿的唇。  
『需要幫忙嗎？維吉爾。』

「你……你在我的大腦裡作祟。」維吉爾咬牙瞪視著鏡中的人，而對方則有些無辜的望著他。  
『不，我只是對自己的慾望誠實，我想要那個男孩，非常想要。』  
「……他是我兒子。」維吉爾深吸一口氣，努力撐住雙腿，而這在你的大腦有一半不受你控制的狀況下並不容易。  
『那又怎樣？你甚至沒有養育過他一天。』V用吟詩般的語氣在維吉爾的腦中訴說，手指撫上了鏡面的內部，彷彿在愛撫著維吉爾的臉頰。『而且你說話的方式活像你未曾想過……』  
「閉嘴！」  
『這個嘛，技術上來說，我甚至沒有張嘴。』

「下地獄去吧。」維吉爾扭曲著嘴角，彷彿想要殺掉鏡中的自己。  
『......我們已經去過了，維吉爾。』V咧開嘴笑了。『而現在我在這裡，和你在一起，這是很困難的事情，因為......你知道我們並不完全相同了，這讓事情變得複雜。』  
「我不可能再把你分出來。」維吉爾泛著水氣的藍眸毫無殺傷力，而與V對話毫無助益，把他的意識拉出來讓影響變得更顯著，V的每句話都在他的神經末端挑逗，把他本來已經混亂的大腦弄得更加模糊。  
『我知道你在擔心甚麼，維吉爾，但我覺得我們可以試著努力看看......不用擔心你的魔性被解放，你已經不同了，但丁在，尼祿在，我也在。』V靠向像鏡面，彷彿想要親吻維吉爾。『我們會照顧你，維吉爾。』

隨著彷彿在他的尾椎電擊一般的細語，維吉爾再次迎來了不知道今天的第幾次高潮，火熱的臉無力的貼在鏡子上，雙手死死的撐著自己的身體，而從胯間流下的液體應該不是精液這件事情，讓維吉爾羞憤欲死。

『來吧，維吉爾，趁著但丁不在家，我們來試些有挑戰性的事情吧。』V雙手貼在鏡子上，彷彿在維吉爾耳邊低語。『你一個人要承擔兩份慾望，撐不了多久的，而且，尼祿也會高興的，這不是很好嗎？』  
「......」

==

在那通電話之後的第三天，尼祿親自來Devil may cry拜訪了，原因很簡單，因為電話不通。

當然也不只是這個原因，應該說事有湊巧，跟維吉爾通完電話的隔天就有了工作進來，而且還是維吉爾最喜歡的類型─管他三七二十一大殺特殺─而如果是尼祿一個人的話多少會覺得有點棘手的工作。

雖說維吉爾是個不負責任的父親，但尼祿終究還是關心他的，更何況對於維吉爾所提的，一起出任務這種事情，尼祿也並非完全不動心，他確實是個老練的戰士不是嗎？尼祿能學到幾手的。更別說......V在維吉爾裡面。

總之他打算邀請維吉爾一起出任務，電話卻完全不通，尼祿接連打了兩天，還是不通，好吧，這真的讓他擔心了。雖然放眼整個魔界人間，能打贏維吉爾的人大概一隻手就數得出來了，但他的狀況......不太好，而他的便宜叔叔又去接了保鑣任務遠在日本度假呢，自己是他唯一的親人了，應該來關心他的。至於，如果是因為維吉爾可能想要專心跟玩具相處所以.....咳咳咳，如果是這樣就再說吧。

總而言之，尼祿出現在Devil may cry，然後，擁有大門鑰匙的他非常順理成章的開門進去，沒在大廳看到人，決定到二樓維吉爾的房間去敲門。

而在他抬頭望向二樓的時候，他卻看到了一個他這輩子以為不會再看到的人出現。

「V......？」那個人裸著上身，身上的紋身描繪著神祕的圖案卻獨漏粉色的乳尖，墨綠的眼睛在黑髮的掩映下帶著濕潤的光芒，尼祿簡直要以為這是他的錯覺。

「喔，尼祿。」他開口，他微笑，他唸誦尼祿的名字宛如那是名家的詩篇，尼祿自己都沒有意識到他正在走動，上樓，他只知道自己把這個人牢牢地摟在懷中了。  
「這不是夢吧？」尼祿抱著骨感瘦弱的詩人，想要用力又不敢用力，怕他的雙臂驅散了這個甜美誘人的夢境，又怕將詩人弄碎在自己懷裡。  
「我想這不是，我的男孩。」V說著，將唇貼上尼祿，他的羞怯又放蕩的將舌尖探入尼祿的口中，舔舐著他整齊的齒列，勾引他軟熱的舌頭，直到尼祿起而回應他的引誘，吞下他甜美的軟舌，讓彼此口中的津液混合、滿溢，讓呼吸交融、停滯。

當他們終於捨得分開的時候，V蒼白的臉已滿是潮紅，尼祿抱著他，把頭埋在他的肩窩 。  
「你、你怎麼回來的？維吉爾他把你弄出來的？」  
「喔……是的，我對他造成太大的影響，導致他不得不把我弄出來，不過現在還有點後遺症……你來得正好，我們需要你幫忙。」

「幫忙？他……他還好嗎？他又用閻魔刀切了自己一刀？還是……」尼祿緊張的問著，V微笑著把手指放在他的唇上。  
「噓……別擔心，他沒受傷，我們也不是用上次的方式分開的，維吉爾用了其他的方法生成我的身體，現在他的魔力跟身體狀況都有點不平衡，需要一點協助……你願意幫忙的吧？」  
「當然！」尼祿急忙回應，他是這麼的高興，高興到願意付出他的所有來幫助維吉爾，他讓V回來了，他甚至願意為此而稱呼他父親、爸爸或破廉恥的Daddy。

「很好，不能後悔喔。」V微笑著，而被喜悅沖昏頭的大男孩完全沒覺得哪裡不對。  
「為什麼要後悔。」他用力抱著V親了他一口，眼中充滿了自信。

－他後悔了。

他早該才猜到V從第一次見面就開始誆騙他，用不明不白似是而非的話語誘他入坑，但是他還是愛死了這個男人。

但他馬的這真的太超過了。

他的父親，維吉爾，正全身上下不著寸縷的趴在床上呻吟，不，用呻吟並不完全正確，他……彷彿只是呼吸沉重了點，那頭總是整整齊齊的往後梳的頭髮一部分在前額落下，蒼白的皮膚透著粉紅，那雙引人遐想的大長腿偶爾會像是在忍耐什麼似的踢動，腳趾在床單上落下，不時勾起又伸直，而尼祿再怎麼傻都知道是為什麼，因為他老爸的屁股洞裡頭有條線露了出來，尾端是一個開關，他可非常確定那不是魔人的尾巴。

而在看見他進門的一瞬間，那雙狹長的雙眼瞪大，然後一瞬間變得渙散，全身的肌肉為之緊繃，那聲嘆息顯得格外的綿長悠遠，尼祿只覺得全身上下像是被他的聲音舔了一遍。

「嘿……我想我走錯……」尼祿連忙向後退一步，卻被V頂了下他的膝窩把他往前推，然後宣示大於實質意義的把門拴拴上。  
「你沒走錯，我不是說了，我們需要你幫忙。」V貼著尼祿的背，把他往前推，直到他站在維吉爾的床邊，從進房間就能聞到的味道更強烈了，那是精液跟汗水混在一起的臭味，性的味道，在尼祿的印象中彷彿沒有流過汗的維吉爾額頭跟背上都是汗水，那照理說根本不好聞，但尼祿該死的覺得自己硬了。

「別把尼祿扯進來，V。」維吉爾開口，他的聲音低沉，比透過電話傳來的還要沙啞，但依舊字正腔圓，彷彿他沒有光著身子趴在兒子面前而屁股裡還塞了甚麼性玩具，嗡嗡的馬達震動聲明明細弱蚊鳴，但在尼祿聽來簡直震耳欲聾。

「他需要你。」V沒有管維吉爾的話，反而在尼祿的耳邊低語著，然後越過尼祿爬上床，坐在維吉爾旁邊。「他用了很特殊的方法把我弄出來，結果他的魔力跟賀爾蒙都嚴重失調，我試圖幫他但.......第一我體力不夠，第二我魔力更糟。」V將手伸到維吉爾的屁股後頭，細長的手指拉住了那個性玩具露在外頭的底座，尼祿吞了吞口水往後退了一步，但眼睛卻無法移開。  
「當然第一人選是但丁，不過他兩天都沒接電話，事實上維吉爾打算死撐著，但你來了。」V微一用力將那個還在震動中的玩具緩緩抽出來，維吉爾抓著床單的手因此而收緊，那是個粉色的，巨大的假陽具，上頭的血筋栩栩如生的噴張著，圓周和長度都不容小覷，V將那東西往外扯了大概10公分還沒見底，又用力的將他插回去，引來維吉爾更加沉重的吐息。

尼祿實在不明白，為什麼他可以光是呼吸就讓人血脈噴張？

「尼祿，出去，你還要看我出醜多久。」維吉爾咬著牙，一氣呵成的吐出這句話，他光是開口尼祿就覺得室溫又上升了一度，他基因上的父親瞪著他，冰藍的眼眸卻燃燒著火焰，尼祿又往後退了一步，而V的聲音又再次傳來。

「不，求你，留下來。」他所愛的人，V，求他留下來......留下來做甚麼？  
「你要我操維吉爾？V.......我、我以為......」  
「這是救人。」V眨了眨眼。「而且嚴格說起來，我們是同一個人，如果不是因為我，他也不會這麼狼狽。」  
「救......？如果、如果我沒有操維吉爾，會發生甚麼事情？」尼祿又吞了吞口水，他的視線努力的維持在V跟維吉爾的臉上，試圖讓自己不去想現在V的手指正夾著維吉爾屁股裏頭那個玩具在做甚麼。

「會......」  
「住口，V！」維吉爾打斷了V的話，用更加嚴肅且不容拒絕的語氣，以及自以為滿溢著殺氣的眼神瞪著尼祿。「我說，滾出去！尼祿！」

「先回答我！」尼祿氣不打一處來，這兩個混蛋一個莫名其妙把自己扯進來一個硬是要自己滾，他馬的至少先告訴他如果、如果不、不滿足維吉爾會怎樣吧？

「.......不會怎樣。」如此說著的居然不是維吉爾，而是V，尼祿都傻了。  
「V？」  
「真的，不會怎樣，你離開吧，我會想辦法，沒事的。喔，出去之後把門鎖上，鎖好，一個禮拜之內別讓人靠近，再見，尼祿，我會再去找你的。」V微笑著，語氣卻和之前刻意的誘惑、引導完全不同，而是徹徹底底的敷衍。

「維吉爾？真的不會怎樣？」尼祿被弄混了，V剛剛明明暗示狀況很嚴重，真的不打緊嗎？雖然他跟老爸沒有相處多久，可是按照但盯的說法，維吉爾是個教科書等級的傲嬌......真的不會有事嗎？  
「......」維吉爾再次嘆息，他用泛紅的手指攏著額頭前方的頭髮，用那雙濕漉漉的眼睛望著他。「離開，你在這裡只是累贅。」

尼祿覺得自己聽到神經斷線的聲音。

 

－

V的肩胛瘦得像是隨時會有骨頭穿破，長成一雙翅膀。  
尼祿不合時宜的想著這種事情，低頭舔吻著詩人背上的刺青，他的呻吟如同他吟詩的聲調帶著美妙的抑揚頓挫，隨著他每一下戳刺而拔高。  
「啊、啊……」他的聲音彷彿隨時都會斷氣，像是微弱的燭光一樣能夠隨時掐滅，被前後夾攻到底是充滿快感還是痛苦尼祿僅能想像，但可以肯定的是—極耗體力。

他失而復得的V，像那段時間一樣用他可愛的屁股含著他的陰莖，而他的老二則插著另一個屁股－他老爸的屁股。

維吉爾趴在最下面，尼祿的角度僅能看到他抓緊又鬆開的手，手臂的肌肉線條結實又性感，平時全被他遮在那件黑色的大衣底下，尼祿這才注意到維吉爾甚至沒有腋毛。  
V的胸膛貼著維吉爾的背，半長的黑髮落下與銀灰相交，他的頭靠在維吉爾的肩膀上，隨著尼祿的抽插吐出一聲又一聲的低吟，他的雙臂撐在維吉爾的身旁，但能發揮的支撐力顯然十分低落。

尼祿抓著V的腰胯，一下一下的操著他，將他推向維吉爾，他看不到，所以僅能想像V的老二是怎樣操進他老爸濕漉漉的後穴的，他無法克制自己去想維吉爾吞V的陰莖的方法，是不是就像V吃下他老二那樣的完美服貼。

他努力的將這個行為做的像例行公事，像只是為了拯救維吉爾於滅頂害命的慾望之中，他努力讓自己只接觸到V的身軀，不去聽維吉爾那要命的喘息，但那太困難了。  
而更困難的是，V的體力做不來這個。

「我、我不行了……」被前後夾攻的V很快就受不了了，他啜泣著射了出來，手指抓著維吉爾結實有力的手臂，月白的部份因用力而泛紅，後穴因為射精的快感而絞緊，差點讓尼祿也交代出去。他看著維吉爾彷彿安慰V似的往上曲起手臂好撫摸他黑色的髮絲，他們交疊的頸子和頭髮如詩如畫，尼祿一瞬間居然不知道他到底比較羨慕哪一個，是能讓維吉爾這樣安慰撫摸的V，還是能讓V這樣全心交付的維吉爾。

「沒關係，你做得很好。」維吉爾沙啞的喉嚨吐出安慰的語句，尼祿突然發現他似乎從沒被維吉爾這樣聞言撫慰或溫柔碰觸過，他不該覺得難過的，他們的接觸本來就很少，沒住在一起甚至連電話都沒打過幾通，但這種沒來由的委屈感依舊席捲了他，而他的做法是拍開了維吉爾的手，近乎粗暴的抓起V的頭吻他。  
真成熟，尼祿。

 

但對於自己這樣孩子氣的舉動，不論是被拍開手的維吉爾還是被粗暴對待的V都展現了包容，V張開嘴讓尼祿粗暴的用舌頭操他，抬起手輕撫著他的耳朵，安撫男孩的情緒，很快地尼祿感覺到羞恥……為了自己的衝動和無禮，他稍微跟V拉開一些距離，呢喃著道歉的話語，而V只是拍著他的頭輕笑著。  
「對不起甚麼呢，該對不起的是我……已經不行了。」

V暗示尼祿起身，尼祿只好有些不甘願的將自己從V身上退開，而他依然硬著的老二在退出V的身體時被甜蜜的挽留，讓他有點惡意的又抽插了幾下，引來V毫無威力的瞪視，於是尼祿只好乖乖的抽出來，即使看著V的小穴被他操充滿誘惑的開闔著，他也沒有再插進去，而是乖乖的退到後方。

而壞心眼的V似乎沒有因為是最早射精那個就收斂自己的壞心眼，他雙膝撐著自己，手劃過維吉爾的腰腹要他抬起胯部，維吉爾嘆著氣遵從了，V微笑著回過頭看向身後的尼祿，稍微抬起臀部，好讓尼祿能欣賞他剛剛就一直在想像的畫面…

維吉爾白皙的臀部吞著V深紅色的陰莖，而他粉色的老二挺著，睪丸憋的通紅，V抽出老二的同時，他剛剛射在維吉爾體內的精液被帶了一部分出來，順著被操腫的穴口往下滑落，而在V徹底將自己抽出來之後，維吉爾的腰也沒有垮下去，而是維持著這樣的姿勢，彷彿在……邀請尼祿。

「我想你應該要有始有終，尼祿。」V的手指畫過維吉爾的臀部，沾了一些滲出的精液往下滑，而在尼祿做出肯定或否定的答案前，維吉爾已經改變了姿勢，他翻過身來坐在床上，那跟他一樣顏色的粉紅陰莖似乎更長上一些，直挺挺的貼在他的小腹上。  
「尼祿，這邊坐著。」維吉爾拍了拍床墊，要尼祿坐在他對面，男孩有點慌張的看了下V，後者加碼招了招手。  
「來吧，尼祿。」

斯巴達家的末裔吞了吞口水，胯間依舊挺立的他緊張跪坐到床上，接著V拿了條絲巾說道：「接下來，我要遮住你的眼睛騎你。」  
「咦？」  
「別緊張，只是我而已。」V笑著繞到他後方用絲巾遮住他的眼睛，而尼祿馬上就明白這是為什麼。  
「你是個好孩子，跟我們不一樣，所以我們才這麼愛你。」V在他的耳邊低語著，用著複數形。「我們不希望你為難，尼祿，所以……別擔心，就聽聽我的聲音，就只是我而已。」

V在他耳邊說著，然後有個人爬上了他的膝蓋，那帶著明顯刀繭的手套弄了下他已經很硬的陰莖，然後貼上他，緩緩，坐了下去。  
這個謊言爛透了，因為他完全認得出來這才不是V的身體，他太重、肌肉太結實，後穴可能因為太常使用的關係而柔軟火熱，毫無障礙的把他的老二全都吞了下去。那裡頭比V的更軟，但依舊很緊，他甚至主動收縮著討好尼祿的老二，微涼的氣息噴在他的鼻尖(V沒有這麼高)，而那要命的嘆息在他開始動的時候從他的鼻翼溢出，隨著抽插的速度而越形沉重。

他……當然是維吉爾，他頭靠著尼祿的肩膀，結實的雙臂勾著尼祿的頸子好方便他在尼祿的陰莖上面幹自己，他的穴裡頭的潤滑劑和V但精液讓他不小心滑出來幾次，然後又貪婪的立刻吞回去，他快速的撐著自己的膝蓋努力上下運動，每次一下都坐到最底來刺激自己的敏感點，維吉爾的老二因為這激烈的晃動在他胸口拍打著，前液在尼祿的腹部流下淫靡的水痕。

維吉爾結實的胸膛在他臉前劃過，急促而深重的喘息不斷的把他的身軀送往尼祿面前，終於尼祿忍不住伸出舌頭舔上劃過他臉龐的乳尖，滿意的聽到那瞬間變的尖銳的呼吸，本來被動的接受的一切的尼祿終於放棄了自欺欺人，他舔咬著維吉爾的乳尖，雙手用著強悍的力道抓住了維吉爾的腰，與V不同，他知道自己可以對自己的父親......粗暴點。

當尼祿正式參與這場性愛的時候，一切變的更加的火熱起來，年輕的斯巴達用著驚人的力道在年長者坐下來的時候往上頂，不需要語言，被遮蔽的視線讓尼祿更能感受到維吉爾細微的動作所代表的意義，很快的他就知道眼前這人的敏感點確實跟V一模一樣，他甚至不需要重新尋找就能用近乎殘暴的方式去折磨那個位置，每一下都頂到那個讓他銷魂、緊縮的點上，而V似乎也滿意於眼前的景象，他聽到唇舌交纏的黏膩聲響在他頭上響起，詩人隱晦甜美的呻吟從喉嚨深處溢出，而尼祿無法分辨在自己頭上撫摸，用手指搓揉著他頭皮的手屬於哪一個人的。

 

「叫我，叫我的名字。」尼祿的嘴唇貼著父親的胸膛，手沿著維吉爾的臀部及腰線往上游移，觸摸著那不知何時從脊椎延伸出來的尾巴與身軀的交界處，啞著嗓子訴說著不知道是對誰的請求─是他失而復得，在他身後貼著他的背親吻他的情人，還是在他的陰莖上騎著自己的父親？

『尼祿。』

輕柔與低沉兩個聲音同時呼喊著他，青年彷彿被這個呼喊給擊中了靈魂，低吼著射了出來，同時他感受到父親那硬的要命的陰莖也激烈的吐著精，射在他的腹肌上。

而那條有力的尾巴，同時緊緊的圈住了他和V。

 

「所以.....這樣，沒問題了？」尼祿自己扯下了那個根本毫無作用的絲巾，而身為斯巴達家家長的年長者在明明相當大，卻因為他的身高而顯得有些狹小的床上伸展著雙臂，剛剛那種被情慾折磨的樣子已不復見，但他的胸口還留著明顯是他咬出來的齒痕，讓尼祿不由得紅了臉。  
而維吉爾纖長的睫毛掀了兩下，彷彿不理解尼祿在說甚麼，過了好一陣子才領會過來。  
「沒問題。」

「我早就說過會沒問題的，不過還是感謝你，而且......不得不說，感覺很好。」V露出了近乎放蕩的笑容，給了尼祿一個濕黏甜膩的吻。「他只是魔力和賀爾蒙失調，我剛剛說了吧，只要忍一忍就過去了，只是你好像有所懷疑......我這麼沒信用嗎？」

「......」尼祿的臉因為這句話而有些抽搐了。「但你說話的方式根本....！」  
「根本怎樣呢，尼祿？」V在維吉爾身邊躺下，滿布紋身的右手橫過維吉爾的身體，朝著尼祿伸出了手。  
尼祿望著他們，他的父親，以及他父親的人性，他們的臉上帶著慵懶而滿足的笑，但眼神裡透著一點不安，他們設計他，為了把他拖進這場徹底亂倫悖德的性愛之中，他們.......  
「如果你覺得不高興，可以馬上離開，我們會當作這一切沒發生過。」先開口的是維吉爾，他用手指將落在眼前的頭髮往上撥，就這麼一個動作原本的笑容就隱去了，這讓尼祿覺得心裡的角落有某個地方抽痛了起來。  
「我沒有不高興。」尼祿抓了抓頭髮，所幸躺在維吉爾的另一邊，雙人床要擠下三個大男人實在有點過頭了，他只好靠近維吉爾，靠的很近很近。「不過應該會有另一個人不高興吧......」

「喔，但丁。」維吉爾說著，嘴角又勾起了笑容。「他太有信心了，讓他受點打擊也無妨，這是懲罰。」

尼祿突然想起來了，他之前問過但丁的，關於他會不會擔心維吉爾去找別人這件事情，但丁說不怕的原因是─維吉爾有潔癖跟自戀狂，前者姑且不論，後者的條件能夠滿足的人只有但丁......但是，但丁漏算了一個人，維吉爾的兒子，斯巴達的末裔。

而從現在開始，又多了另一個符合條件─恐怕沒有比他更符合條件的人─V。

尼祿突然發現，也許，自己並沒甚麼立場去同情叔叔。

而當又三天之後，但丁躊躇滿志的拎著大包小包從情色之國日本買來的各種土產玩具，卻發現維吉爾的床上躺著他侄子跟他以為不可能再看到的黑髮詩人時的反應，又是另一個故事了。

END

恩，勉強算是520賀文吧<<<<<<<<<<<<<大家吃肉愉快


End file.
